dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tupka217
Welcome |} Rollback rights Hi, Tupka217. You've just been given in the DCAU Wiki. You have proved yourself to be a trustworthy and diligent contributor, and I'm sure this tool will help you in keeping this site free of vandalism. ― Thailog 22:20, 14 November 2008 (UTC) List A list of "DCAU voice actors in Batman: The Brave and the Bold" seems equally appropriate, no? ― Thailog 21:15, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :It's only been five episodes, hasn't it? Ep 1: all. Ep 2: all but Ellis. Ep 3: all but Langham. Ep 4: all but McCallum (haven't seen this ep yet - I read it has Guy Gardner) Ep 5: all but Mumy, Gordon, Williams. Quite the list already. -- Tupka217 22:03, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, I have some more time now: Diedrich Bader - Batman - Zeta Dee Bradley Baker - Clock King/Gibble Leader/Felix Faust/Fluke/Etrigan - Blockbuster/Sunny Jim/Synthoid Will Friedle - Blue Beetle - Terry/Kyle Rayner Jason Marsden - Paco - A lot James Arnold Taylor - Green Arrow, Father - Private Marc Worden - Kanjar Ro - Scab/Jody/Slam/Parasite Grey DeLisle - Fire - A lot John Di Maggio - Gorilla Grodd/Aquaman - Dreamslayer Greg Ellis - Gentleman Ghost - None Tom Kenny - Plastic Man - Sunny Jim Jim Piddock - Calendar Man - Martin Kevin Michael Richardson - Black Manta - A lot Wallace Langham - Orm / Ocean Master - None Corey Burton - Red Tornado - Even more than A lot Zachary Gordon - Young Bruce Wayne - None Liliana Mumy - Doll - None David McCallum - Merlin - None Gary Anthony Williams - Fun Haus - None Thomas F. Wilson - Sportsmaster / Santa Claus - Tony Zucco/Joey :::That's all but 6. -- Tupka217 12:26, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Film/Movie Hey, about featured film/featured movie, I changed Bullock's page because I noticed that it was 'featured movies' on Batman's page. Is there a preference for one or the other?--Mr. Mxyzptlk 22:20, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :It's called Feature Films in the box on the left, and in most character and actor pages I know of. Okay, I thought it was standard; the term feature film is certainly more standard than " featured movie" in general. -- Tupka217 22:44, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ::Okay thanks. If I run across a page with 'movie' I'll be sure to fix it.--Mr. Mxyzptlk 22:52, 3 February 2009 (UTC) New Admin You are an admin now. Congrats and keep up the good work. ― Thailog 19:05, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :I'm flattered. I'm just gonna enjoy it now. And tomorrow, I'm going to take over the rest of the Internet. -- Tupka217 21:02, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::Why aim so low? ;p ― Thailog 22:12, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Swamp Thing image Hi...this wiki is a little different than what I'm used to. I'm active at the Superfriends wiki, and it's different. The copyright stuff is all right there and accessible at the upload page. Here it's not. I don't know how to insert that information. The picture came from here: http://www.comicvine.com/swamp-thing/29-15809/ Noah Tall 16:44, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :Well, first of all, you need a filebox, and fill in the blanks. In the case of your image, it would look like this: :An easy way to fill out all the variables is to go to the episode where you got the image from, click on the image in the infobox, press "Edit this page", and copy the text. The only thing you need to change is "description". :As for Swamp Thing itself, I labeled it for deletion: the very first phrase is never mentioned - how do you know whether that green blob on an alien planet is, in fact, a superhero on earth? On a side note, that other Wiki mentiones he's in the Watchtower in "Initiation" as well, but I need to check it. -- Tupka217 16:59, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :Update: Checked it. During Superman's speech, in the first shot there's a big green blob between Blue Devil and Shining Knight. He's only seen from the back and missing in other shots. -- Tupka217 17:10, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Ultimatum Hello there, I have spoken to Thailog before and have recently akskd him a question. I know he is busy, as I am sure that you are, but I was hoping you cold help us out over at the SuperFriends wiki. I am currently the admin over there and we have a very small community. Funny enough, the above Noah Tall is a main contributor on our wiki. I understand that in the JLU episode: Ultimatum, the beast that throws "itself against the bars" is a nod to the Wonder Dog (as is the whole episode). Unfortunately I did not see the whole episode so I'm not sure when this takes place. I was wondering if it would be possible for you to e-mail me a picture of this beast. I have an e-mail on my user page on the SF wiki. Or you could upload it. Either way I was hoping to obtain a copy. Thank you and I look forward to your help! -- --Superman Fan 22:14, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, I don't have on DVD (living in Region 2 = Animated Series Hell), so I can't help you with that. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 22:19, 23 July 2009 (UTC) : Understood, thanks for your time. --Superman Fan 22:23, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Batman Advetures I'm sorry about my edits i am a poor speller and my grammar is very very bad and as for my "universe synopses of individual issues" it will stop its just that i have read mostly all of the DCAU batman comics and just wanted to share some of my knowledge about some of these story,would it be to much trouble to place something like "bane also appears in batman adventures #12 13 31 Ect. or would it be a problem :If it ties up an open ending or explains something, yes. Bigger story arcs could be mentioned as well (such as the Mayor Cobblepot arc). But stories like these are just too trivial. "One day Bane did this, and then another one day he did that." The comics aren't canon; so any of those events would be apocryphal at most. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 17:30, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ya i guess your right sorry for the touble What the hell? Killer Croc's REAL name is Waylon Jones not Morgan. User talk:Shadowhawk27 Static Shock Is it too much to assume (and hope for) that you are watching back-to-back and writing bios for every (supporting) character :D? ― Thailog 19:01, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :Pretty much, though not exactly back-to-back. Bad news, I has Nails all done but lost it when the server gave trouble yesterday, and I had a very good Aquamaria but Safari gave up on me before I could save it. Basically, I started watching it for several reasons. On a lot of actor articles, there's a neat row of "blue" characters, with one or two "red" - or . And because I wanted to fill up the cops category. And because some anon created some really, really crap Bang baby articles. :But along the way, I took notes on everything. And screenshots of everything. Yesterday I was without internet for most of the day (up until 2 pm), so I watched a lot of episodes, though not that much (partly because arrived). :Several points that I did come across though: :* A lot of episodes have no pages yet, which gives ugly redlinks in the appearances section. This also goes for season 2. Until a while back, there were some redlink episodes as well, though I stubbed them now; should this be done for and as well? :* The rewrite tag. It's pretty annoying to clean up after some anon barges in with utter disregard for policy, can't we have a deadline and a user talk notification like on the images? :* On your nomination of Replay, I'm not gonna vote. But I think he's one of the less impressive villains. His episode is a very flimsy "clear-my-name" plot ("Eyewitness" is better) and he did not have a lasting impression. If you really want a good, emotional and impressive FA, I'd say go for "Flashback" when it's completed. :* Lil' Romeo is both a cast/crew member and a character. (And a really bad singer.) What to do for his article? In or out of universe, or two articles? :* Can I have a "Template:Ep"? I'm getting a bit tired of typing XXXXX all the time, could be much easier. :* Gear currently has an unsourced promotional image for mainpic. Shouldn't we have a screenshot or at least an image with proper copyright info? :* Shouldn't Category:Police be at Category:Law Enforcement? :Can't think of anything else at the moment. I'm gonna stick with the smaller characters for now, or maybe do Talon or Puff. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 19:38, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yes to every question, and as for Lil' Romeo maybe two article with sidenotes (Lil' Romeo (Animated) and Lil' Romeo), or something. ― Thailog 21:14, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::You want my bot to rename "Category:Police" to "Category:Law Enforcement" or you meant that the former should be a subcat of the latter? ― Thailog 08:42, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :::Rename it. Several of them (the NSA guys) aren't "Police" per se, but are Law enforcement. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 09:22, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Done. ― Thailog 09:38, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Removal of inactive admins Please come to Forum:Removal of inactive admins to discuss this issue. Thanks. ― Thailog 22:26, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you! I'd just like to express my sincere gratitude for your work here, especially in the writing of articles. I cannot muster the strength to watch SS back-to-back and write bios for every secondary characters like I did for some time ago. So, probably we'd never have the complete set if it weren't for you. Thanks! And please don't let this message discourage you from editing (for some reason whenever I compliment someone for their work, they stop doing it...). ― Thailog 23:00, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :I actually started to like . Once you skip Lil' Romeo, it's not that bad. :Now we only need someone for the second season of . :) -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 07:27, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Licensed Properly? Did I license it properly now? :Well, the "source" should be , but for the rest it's good. Problem, however, is the size of the image: it's too small. I'll see if I can find something better later today. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 09:00, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Carl Beaumont Whats your problem with my Carl Beaumont article. :DCAU:MOS. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 06:29, 20 August 2009 (UTC)